Mírame: Blancanieves y el cazador
by afby1279
Summary: Básicamente hablare de lo que sucedió después del libro y/o película, no tomare mucho en cuenta la nueva película que salió, donde sale la reina de hielo, me pareció que alteraron completamente la historia, es mi primer fanfic, espero que me orienten y necesito criticas constructivas que puedan ayudar a mejorar la historia. En este primer capitulo incluí parte del final del libro.
1. Chapter 1

**MIRAME**

 **Capítulo 1**

-¿Estais lista, mi reina?- pregunto William. Se hallaban el uno junto al otro, con lo hombros casi rosándose. Él agarro su mano y apretó con suavidad.

Ella lo miro de reojo y sonrió, sabiendo que resultaría más sencillo si sintiera por él lo que todo el reino esperaba. Adoraba a aquel joven, el líder, el hijo del duque Hammond. Pero en su mente seguía siendo el muchacho con el que había crecido, el que se había burlado de ella en el manzano. Era William, para siempre su buen amigo.

EL duque Hammond coloco la corono sobre la cabeza de Blancanieves. Los rubíes y zafiros la hacían más pesada de lo que había imaginado. Anna y Lily estaban en la segunda fila aplaudiendo con las manos en alto, la estancia se llenó con una ovación.

Sin embargo, de todos los rostros, ahora familiares, del gras salón, Blancanieves seguía regresando a uno. El cazador se hallaba de pie junto a la entrada trasera. Vestía un atuendo similar al que llevaba el día que se conocieron, pero con la camisa de hilo perfectamente planchada y los pantalones sin manchas de grog, y tenía la enmarañada cabellera sujeta detrás de las orejas. Sino le conociera bien, había asegurado que era atractivo.

El cazador le había dicho que se marchaba, que no había lugar para él en el castillo, entre la _realiza_ , la realeza -siempre pronunciaba aquella palabra con desdén-. No se podía discutir con el cuándo se ponía de aquel modo, ni tampoco decirle lo que debía haber y porque. Tal vez fuera su reino, pero Eric seguía viviendo según sus propias reglas. Y cuanto más le conocía, más se preguntaba si alguna vez olvidaría su principal norma _¿Estaría siempre solo?_

El cazador se llevó la mano a la frente, inclino la cabeza y se marchó. Ella contemplo mientras se alejaba. Había visto caer un reino y morir a demasiados hombres. Las explosiones y el fuego le habían rodeado. Se había enfrentado a la muerte y había regresado ¿Por qué entonces, sentía aquella pena, aquella enorme tristeza que le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas? Era solo un hombre.

Blancanieves se sintió aliviada cuando rompieron el silencio de la catedral, Beith grito:

¡Larga vida a la reina!

Los demás se unieron y sus voces se alzaron alrededor de ella.

Ya no estaba sola, Blancanieves se volvió y se encontró en la primera fila con el cabello castaño y los ojos luminosos de William. Él sonrió y le inclino la cabeza.

¡Larga vida a la reina!

Eric estaba decidido a hablar con Blancanieves, nunca había tenido esta necesidad de hablarle, pero debía hacerlo, especialmente porque a partir de hoy ella seria reina y probablemente nunca volverían a hablar, hace un par de días ellos podían hablar de lo que sea sin necesidad de cuidar si alguien los escuchaba o no, pero ahora tendría que un reino que gobernar, habrá cientos de personas tras ella, cuidándola, nunca estaría sola otra vez, tendría miles de ojos y oídos al rededor vigilando cada cosa que pueda decir o hacer, así que era ahora o nunca, le diría la decisión que tomo: _-¡me quedare hasta el día que ella me diga lo contrario, ella me salvo del infierno en que yo estaba, le debo mi vida: la protegeré hasta mi muerte!-_ se descuidó con su esposa y la mataron, abandono a Blancanieves una vez y casi la capturan y cuando se descuidó un segundo la reina la había matado, no pasaría de nuevo, no la abandonaría otra vez. Cada vez iba acelerando más y más su caminar, casi al punto de correr por ese enorme pasillo que a él le pareció no tener fin, y la ceremonia de coronación estaba a punto de comenzar, conocía a esa niña mejor que a nadie, sabía que estaría nerviosa, así que una vez que llego a la habitación decidió no tocar la puerta sino abrirla con la mayor cautela y silencio posible. Cuando la abrió solo asomo la cabeza y parte de sus hombros y la vio… tan hermosa como siempre, estaba de espaldas a él, ella frente a una segunda puerta que había en la habitación, el cazador supuso que era la puerta que daba a él gran salón.

Se quedó admirándola por unos segundos, no había notado que tan larga era su cabellera, negra como la noche y ondulada, siempre la había visto despeinada, mojada, y con el cabello sucio, pero ahora no, ahora era perfecto, tan natural y hermoso, bajo la mirada lentamente por su cabello, se ruborizó al llegar a la parte baja de la espalda, admirando aquellas curvas que resaltaban con ese vestido guinda con adornos dorados, se veía tan diferente con vestido, la había visto con uno muy feo, sucio y desgastado, cuando la conoció, incluso se atrevería a decir que no era de su talla, ya que ella estuvo encerrada por tanto tiempo y dudaba que la reina o Finn se preocupaban por la talla de la ropa de la princesa con forme crecía.

El cazador estuvo a punto de decir su nombre cuando se percató que no estaba sola, William estaba con ella.

-¿Qué hace este aquí?, Solos- pensó con cierta envidia el cazador, no comprendía completamente el porqué de ese sentimiento.

\- ¿Esta lista, mi reina?- pregunto William y la tomo de mano

El cazador sintió una pequeña punzada, porque este sujeto se tomaba tantas confianzas, se le acelero el corazón al cazador del enojo causado por aquella acción de ese niño, pero así como se aceleró también se detuvo con la misma velocidad al ver que Blancanieves lo miro directamente a los ojos y le sonrió. Ahora todo estaba claro, cerró la puerta con el mismo silencio con la que la abrió, se dio la vuelta y camino por el mismo pasillo eterno, pero ahora con un andar más lento, casi automático, sin darse cuenta ya que se sumergió en lo que aquella vocecita le decía:

- _Eres un estúpido, como llegaste a pensar que estarías junto a ella, ella ya tiene quien la cuida, el hijo de un duque, alguien con estatus, reputación, futuro…¿Quién eres tú?: un asesino, traidor, borracho, ni siquiera sabes dónde vas a dormir esta noche, ella es una princesa, una reina ahora – "_ Solo quería protegerla"- respondió Eric.

- _¿Protegerla? Ahora ella tendrá a miles de solados protegiéndola, tiene al duque Hammond, tiene a William…_

Esas últimas palabras dolieron más de lo que imagino. Sin darse cuenta había caminado hasta la entrada trasera de gran salón, alzó la mirada e inmediatamente se encontró con unos enormes ojos marrones, conocía esos ojos mejor de lo que creía. Blancanieves lo observaba desde su trono, tenía puesta una hermosa corona con diamantes y zafiros, se veía enorme en la pequeña cabeza de esa niña, tan pequeña pero tan valiente. Sabía que era ella, aquella niña a la que conoció en ese horrible bosque, nunca pensó que podía encontrarse con algo tan hermoso en un lugar como ese, en ese momento ella era una niña asustada, temblorosa, sucia, hermosa… pero ahora, aquella que estaba parada en ese trono frente a todo un pueblo era una mujer segura de sí misma, su postura, sus expresiones, su mirada… " _lo vez ya no te necesita"._

El cazador se llevó la mano hacia la frente, se inclinó y se fue, no volteo hacia atrás.

¡Larga vida a la reina!

La reina, _"mi reina"-_ pensó.


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 _\- Regresa_

 _\- ¡no puedo!_

 _\- Ella te necesita_

 _\- No, tú me necesitas, quiero estar contigo, no te dejare otra vez, te amo_

 _\- Yo también pero tienes que aceptar lo que sientes, regresa… adiós_

 _\- ¡Sara!, no te vayas, ¡SARA!_

El cazador despertó de un sobre salto, sudando y con el corazón acelerado. No había noche que no despertara de esa manera. Recorrió el cuarto con la mirada como esperando encontrar a alguien, pero lo único que vio (además de sus escasos tres muebles) fueron dos pájaros cantando fuertemente en su ventana.

-¡Largo de aquí!, déjenme dormir – les gritaba mientras tomaba torpemente una bota para lanzársela, no pensó que su puntería fuera tan buena después de despertar, ya que su bota casi le da a uno de los pájaros, los cuales salieron volando rápidamente para esquivar el golpe, desgraciadamente su bota salió por la ventana hacia el patio.

-¡Genial!, ahora tengo que salir a buscarla- puso su mano sobre su frente, lo pensó un momento y se levantó, sin ganas ni motivación alguna, como todas las mañanas desde hace 6 meses.

6 meses de los cuales 5 llevaba viviendo en esa pequeña cabaña, la encontró días después de dejar el castillo, abandonada quien sabe desde cuándo, Eric supuso que fue de alguien que abandono el reino en cuanto Ravenna llego al trono. Trabajo lo suficiente para arreglarla, corto arboles de alrededor para obtener suficiente madera y tapar los enormes espacios vacíos de las paredes, no era bueno construyendo cosas pero lo hizo bien ya que podía soportar las noches frías que anunciaban la pronta llegada del invierno.

Eric se levantó, se puso su inca bota y salió en busca de la faltante, no tardó mucho en encontrarla, había caído a pocos metros de la ventana, la tomo y se la puso, movió un poco los dedos para ajustarla y camino de regreso pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar noto que algo se movía entre los árboles, cerro un poco los ojos para ajustar la mirada pero no lograba ver nada, los arboles eran más grandes desde que llego Blancanieves, la vegetación crecía rápidamente. Dio varios pasos hacia la figura que se encontraba escondida; no logró acercarse más porque en ese instante sintió un dolor horrible en la cabeza, lo que hizo que terminara de rodillas, a pesar del dolor levanto el puño rápidamente para golpear a quien lo había atacado pero en cuanto vio quien era se detuvo al instante, era Coll.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo me encontraste?-pregunto el cazador incrédulo por lo que veía y un poco aturdido por el dolor.

-No fue difícil, te encontramos en 2 días, pensamos que tardaríamos más, no eres bueno para esconderte, además tus ronquidos se escuchan hasta el castillo- bromeo Coll.

\- ¡No es cierto, yo no ronco!- respondió Eric ofendido.

-Si claro, ¿tu porque crees que no hay animales cerca?- respondió Coll mientras miraba alrededor- seguramente piensan que es un troll el que vive aquí-

En ese momento Duir salió de entre los arboles

-Los Espantas- confirmo Duir

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?...esperen, no me digan, mejor lárguense de aquí- decía el cazador mientras se levantaba aun agarrando su cabeza.

-¡espera!, tienes que venir con nosotros al castillo- grito Coll

-no-

-Tienes que hacerlo- dijo Duir

-no tengo- respondió nuevamente Eric antes de entrar a su cabaña, tomo la puerta para cerrarla.

-Blancanieves te necesita- menciono Duir, sin esperanzas de que Eric le hiciera caso.

Eric se detuvo aun agarrando la puerta, pensó un momento sobre lo que les haría a esos enanos si lo que le decían era mentira.

-¿está en peligro?- pregunto el cazador tratando de ocultar fallidamente el tono de preocupación - ¿ella te mando a buscarme?- no entendía el sentimiento, pero esperaba que la respuesta a esa pregunta fuera "si".

-Ella no sabe que estamos aquí- dijo Duir- ….escucha cazador, hay personas que no creen que Blancanieves sea la reina que el pueblo necesita, existen rumores de que planean atacar el castillo y quitarle el trono- el cazador salió nuevamente para hablar con él, y su preocupación aumento cuando vio su expresión de angustia, lo que pasaba era realmente grave.

\- ¿Que estupidez es esa? ¿Quién sería mejor para gobernar?- pregunto el cazador con indignación.

-Lo que ellos dicen es que Blancanieves ha pasado toda su vida encerrada, ella no sabe cómo llevar un reino, no sabe de las responsabilidades y obligaciones de un rey o reina en este caso, están desesperados porque aún hay mucha gente que vive con carencias, que no tiene que comer o donde vivir, muchas personas aún están desaparecidas, padres buscando a sus hijas, etc.

\- ¡solo lleva un par de meses al frente!, ¿Qué esperaban?, ¿Qué les llovería oro al día siguiente?, ¿Qué todos los años de daño que causo Ravenna sanarían de la noche a la mañana?, el reino va mejor de lo que se esperaba, ¡miren a su alrededor! La naturaleza crece día con día- dijo sin aliento, recordando cómo era todo antes de conocer a Blancanieves, como era él antes de ella…

-… no me necesita, además como ustedes lo dijeron, solo son rumores- finalizo Eric

-¿y si no lo son?- le pregunto Coll

\- Tiene a William, al Duque y sus soldados, ellos pueden protegerla- decía mientras regresaba a su cabaña

\- ¿de qué hablas?, tu sabes que más de la mitad de los soldados murieron ese día, y los que sobrevivieron están fuera buscando personas perdidas, a seguidores de Ravenna, ayudando a la demás gente, Blancanieves lo ordeno así, y los pocos que están en el castillo no superan los 50 soldados. Muchos de los aldeanos se unieron voluntariamente, pero son inútiles y torpes, uno se mató con sus propia espada entrenando ¡SON NOVATOS, NECESITAN QUE ALGUIEN CON EXPERIENCIA LOS ENTRENE!- grito Coll al darse cuenta de que el cazador ya casi llegaba a su cabaña.

Eric giro al escuchar sus gritos casi de desesperación – no se necesita gran cosa, solo práctica, no lo hare, no regresare, ellos podrán protegerla- finalizó, estaba decidido, no regresaría, no podía permitirse establecer más relaciones con las personas, eso provocaría muchas cosas, no había poder humano que lo hiciera dudar de sus decisión o eso pensó hasta que Coll…

-¿Y si no pueden? ¿Y si no son rumores y atacan el castillo?, ¿serias capaz de dejar a Blancanieves en manos de unos novatos?- pregunto con un tono de incredulidad.

-¡claro, a él no le importa nadie que no sea él mismo!, si no hay dinero de por medio no lo hará, la vez pasada la ayudo porque le ofrecieron una buena cantidad- respondió Duir con cierto desprecio por el cazador.

\- Vaya, y nosotros pensamos que realmente te importaba ella… pero… me equivoque. Vamos Duir, regresemos al castillo – Duir agacho la cabeza, dieron la media vuelta y regresaron al castillo.


End file.
